Fromage et Consternation
by fuzzi fox
Summary: Tikki est frustrée sur les emotions de Marinette pour Adrien et comme elle ne sait pas qu'il est Chat Noir, et parle avec Plagg sur ça une nuit.


Je suis en train d'essayer d'apprendre le français. Cette historie est quleque chose que j'ai voulu essayer comme un exercise pour voir combien j'ai appris. Mon amie m'a aidé avec ça, mais j'ai essayé trés fort. J'espère que vous aimerez cette petite histoire.

* * *

Tikki ne pourrait pas l'endurer pour plus longtemps. Comment cette fille pourrait être si folle? C'était plus difficile par journée ne dire pas quelque chose elle à dire. Comment cette fille ne pourrait pas savoir qui Chat était? Peut-être Marinette savait que Chat était Adrien mais ne voulait pas le croire? Non. Marinette n'était pas si subtile. Sa folle folle Ladybug. Elle ne peut pas penser à une Ladybug comme Marinette, et elle l'aimé pour ça. Et Chat? Pas mieux que Marinette s'il ne savait pas que Ladybug était Marinette. Tout les deux étaient idiots!

Elle a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de le leur dire? Non. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire. Elle se demandait si Plagg était frustré aussi. _Non._ Pensa-t-elle immédiatement, et gloussa un peu. Elle sait que Plagg se souciait d'Adrien, mais moins pour son cœur. Trop sentimental. Elle se demandait si Plagg savait seulement que Ladybug et Chat étaient en amour et ignoraient que l'autre les aimait aussi. _Il doit! _ Ce n'était pas difficile à voir. _Je devrais parler avec __lui__. Je ne peux pas garder __ça_ _pour moi__. _Elle sentait qu'elle exploserait si elle n'en parlait pas avec _quelqu'u__n_. D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler avec Marinette.

Sa Ladybug dormait, et elle attendit un moment de plus avant de partir pour aller chez Plagg et Chat. Elle n'aimait jamais quand elle laissait Marinette, encore plus si Marinette ne le savait pas. Mais le situation avec l'amour de Marinette était trop frustrante. Ça faisait deux ans depuis qu'elle avait appris qui Chat était. _Je serai rapide__,_ pensa-t-elle.

-Je serai rapide Marinette, je te le promets. Dit-t-elle. _Oh Papillon, s_'_il_ _vous plai__t_ _ne rendez pas_ _cette nuit difficile pour un fois._ Elle se souvenait ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait quitté Marinette dans la nuit. Elle s'arrêta avec un soupir. _Je devrais laisser une __note_ _pour elle. _ Mais comment? Un stylo serait trop grand et lourd. _Oh! Sa tablette!_ Elle la trouva et pressa un bouton et la tablette se réveilla. Tikki trouva l'icône dont elle avait besoin, et le pressa.

_Avec un autre kwami, c'est important. Je reviendrai bientôt. _ Elle laissa ses empreintes des mains pour sa signature. Elle se sentait mieux avec la note, et essaya encore de partir. La nuit était un peu froide, mais elle était confortable. Mieux que la chaleur de la semaine dernière, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent. Il était facile de trouver la maison de Plagg et Chat, et elle souhaita d'avoir penser à apporter du fromage pour Plagg.

Tikki tapota sur la grande fenêtre de la chambre de Chat. Elle pouvait voir Chat dormir dans son lit, et Plagg dor_mait_ près de lui sur son propre oreiller. Les oreilles de Plagg se contractèrent, et Tikki frappa encore. Le petit kwami a remua, et Tikki a tapoté un troisième fois. Finalement, Plagg se réveilla et regarda autour de lui.

Sa bouche bougea mais elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, et elle ne savait pas comment lire des lèvres. Elle fit un geste pour l'inviter à venir à la fenêtre. Il bailla, s'étira, avant de venir à la fenêtre et serra sous il.

-Tikki? Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé? Demande-t-il. J'avais le meilleur rêve. Papillion? Je devrais réveiller Chat Noir?

-Non! Non! Pas nécessaire, tout est bien. Dit-t-elle rapidement. Elle se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de venir ici dans le milieu de la nuit comme ça. Marinette avait commencé à parler dans son sommeil à propos Adrien et l'avait réveillé. La pauvre fille… elle adore Adrien mais pas Chat? Et comment elle ne sait toujours pas qu'Adrien _était_ Chat! _Arrêter Tikki _pensa-t-elle.

-Alors où est le problème?. J'ai rêvé d'un fromage si beau…

-Oh. Désolée... Juste... J'ai voulu parler avec toi. À propos de ma Ladybug. Et ton Chat Noir. Répond-t-elle.

-Ladybug et Chat Noir? Pourquoi?

-Ils sont si aveugles!

-C'est pourquoi je les aimes, dit-t-il simplement. D'habitude les humains sont fastidieux, mais notre Ladybug et Chat Noir sont plus intéressants.

-Tu sait qu'ils sont en amour? _Et ne le savent pas?!_

Plagg rit.

-C'est sûr. Les deux ne sont pas très subtils. Chat Noir parle tout le temp de combien qu'il aime sa Ladybug.

-Et tu sais qui est Ladybug? Pour vrai? Parce que… je sais qui est Chat Noir.

-Je ne devrais pas mais… oui. Je sais le vrai nom de Ladybug. Repond-t-il. Pas difficile d'apprendre…

-Oui. Ladybug et Chat Noir ne sont pas prudents parfois. C'est pourqoui je suis si surpris qu'ils ne savent pas qui est l'autre. Ils seront dans la même chambre, quand le reste du monde disparait et Ladybug et Chat Noir arrivent et ils demandent où Marinette ou Adrien sont!

-Oui! C'est pour cela que c'est si amusant! Je peux les regarder toute la journée. J'apporterai de popcorn au fromage. Sans le popcorn. Et avec plus de fromage.

-Affamé?

-Toujours.

-Moi aussi. Je voudrais un des biscuits du père de Marinette.

-Tu doit me donner un gâteau au fromage du père de Ladybug. Chat Noir l'achète parfois. Il aime beaucoup les choses de cette boulangerie.

-Plagg, arrêtes de penser au fromage!

-Je viens juste de me réveiller! Je suis affamé!

-Si tu manges tu parlerais avec moi pour vrai?

-Je suis en train de parler avec toi pour vrai! Je peux parler à toi et au fromage aussi!

-Ta tête est faite avec du fromage. Marmonna-t-elle.

-J'ai un camembert interne, Chat Noir a toujours assez de fromage pour moi. Ah, si gentil. Je reviens. Dit-t-il. Plagg retourna à l'intérieur. Il alla dans un petit frigidaire du fromage pour lui-même, et au cabinet pour un biscuit pour Tikki. Une fois dehors, il donna le biscuit à Tikki, et mangea le fromage en une bouchée, Tikki mangea son biscuit en une bouchée aussi.

-Merci Plagg! Ce biscuit goûte comme ceux de la boulangerie du père de Marinette. c'est à partir de là? Demenda-t-elle.

-Oui, Chat Noir aime tous les gâteries de là.

-Et encore il ne savait pas qui est Ladybug pour vrai? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton découragé

-Tu pense qu'il savait seulement parce que son père peut faire des gâteries qu'il aime? Il a vu Marinette? C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle? Marinette part et Ladybug est apparue un instant plus tard et _il ne sait toujours pas. _

-Elle est pareille. Soupira-t-elle. Parfois je pense que Ladybug pourrait voir Chat Noir se changer en Adrien et ne saurait pas encore malgré ça. C'est si triste! Elle aime Adrien, et elle ne sait pas que Chat Noir, qui adore Ladybug, est Adrien! Comment tu endures ça Plagg?!

-C'est amusant de regarder tout ça. Outre, ce n'est pas à nous de dire à Ladybut et Chat Noir l'identité l'un de l'autre. Ce serait moins amusant s'ils savaient.

-Amusant? C'est frustrant!

-Pour toi. Tu es trop sentimentale Tikki. Blech. Dit-t-il avant de secouer son tête. Ils sont encore enfants. Laisses-les être stupides encore un peu.

-C'est facile pour toi… Ladybug est plus difficile avec ça. Elle parle tout le temp d'Adrien!  
-Et Chat Noir est pareil. Il parle fréquemment de combien il est en amour avec Ladybug. Il me donne envie de vomir parfois. Il devrait penser à quelque chose de simple comme acheter plus de fromage parfois!

-Si tu veux arrêter toutes ces sentimentalités tu devrais m'aider à permettre à Ladybug et Chat Noir de voir leur amour pour l'un et l'autre! Cria-t-elle  
-Tu m'as toujours dit que nous ne pourrions pas dire à Ladybug et Chat Noir leurs vrais noms . Pourquoi tu as changé d'idée?

-Je… je veux que ma Ladybug soit heureux. Dit-t-elle d'une voix calme.

-Ugh tu es trop sentimentale aussi.

-Tu ne te sens pas pareil pour Chat Noir? Demande-t-elle, ses sourcils soulevés, ses antennes tombées.

-M… mais… oui, je veux qu'il soit heureux! Seulement, je ne sais pas beaucoup sur l'amour. Réponda-t-il.

-Pas si je me souviens correctement. Dit-t-elle avec un sourire. Comment s'appelait-elle? Cléopâtre? Je pense que je me souviens aussi d'un homme qui s'appelait Marc Antony? Les Égyptiens _ont adoré_ les chats. Je me demande pourquoi?

Elle a eu un grand sourire, et les yeux de Plagg s'élargirent. Tikki rit, ses mains sur son ventre.

-Je ne me souviens pas, essaya-t-il.

-Plagg!

-D'accord d'accord, je me souviens! Ugh, je n'aime pas quand tu me regarde comme ça. Et tu n'es pas si innocente toi-même!

-Je ne suis pas difficile comme toi. Répondit-elle défensivement. Plagg rit.

-N'y avait-il pas un scientifique à qui tu as fais oublier de publier ses essais et la moissisure a grandi partout? Demanda-t-il.

-Il y a eu un vilain plus sérieux que Papillion! La ville avait besoin de Ladybug! _Et _c'était mieux au final! Il a trouvé le premier antibiotique!

-Chat Noir est allergique à la pénicilline.

-Hmm, je me demande c'est la faute de qui? Répondit-elle avec un regard en pointe.

-Q-quoi? Comment je pourrais...? Je peux donner des allergies aux humaines?! Hmm je devrais-

-Non Plagg!

-Juste un peu? Dit-moi comment je peux-

-Non!

-S'il te plait?

-Tu te souviens quand tu as donné _juste un rhume_ à un soldat il y a cent ans?

-Il voulait faire le mal… j'aime le chaos, mais même moi j'ai un cœur! Répliqua-t-il, et toussa. Je me suis vomi dans la bouche un petit peu.C'était si bon fromage… Je devrais le manger encore

-Oh Plagg! Tu me donne envie de vomir aussi!

-Ce serait du gaspillage de bon fromage si je ne le mangeais pas! Insista-t-il.

-Je prétendrai que je ne peux pas te voir... marmonna-t-elle

Plagg remangea son fromage, tandis que Tikki essayait de ne pas vomir. Elle se demandé si Adrien aimait le fromage aussi, ou si c'était seulement Plagg. Elle trouva l'idée d'un Chat Noir qui n'aimerait pas le fromage très étrange. _Il doit!_ Et quand elle pensait au fromage elle se sentait malade et pensa plutôt à des maracons. La prochaine fois qu'elle le visiterait elle les apporterait. Elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais manger de fromage encore.

-Alors. Ladybug et Chat Noir. Comment peuvent-ils ne pas savoir!

-Sur mon fromage? Chat Noir-

-Non! L'interrompit-elle, grognant avec frustration et roulant des yeux.

-Tu n'es pas drôle.

-_Comment peuvent-ils_ recommena-t-il. Ne pas savoir qu'ils sont en amour ensemble. C'est si fou! Je veux seulement dire Marinette qu'Adrien _est_ Chat Noir! Elle ne veut pas d'être avec Chat Noir parce qu'elle est en amour avec Adrien! C'est trop frustrant! Je ne sais pas comment tu es si calme!  
-Je suis toujours calme. Insista-t-il. Tikki ri, les mains sur son ventre, faisant une pirouette sur elle-même. Quoi?! Demanda-t-il.

-Plagg, tu es trop drôle.

-Et _tu_ n'es pas gentille! Qu'est ce qui est si drôle?!

-Tu est le Kwami parfait pour Adrien. Vous êtes pareils.

-Comme toi et Marinette. Répondit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je t'ai vu avec beaucoup des Ladybugs. Tu es parfaite pour Marinette. Je n'ai pas vu une personne si parfaite pour toi pour comment… trois cent d'ans? C'est vrai que Marinette n'est pas… très intelligente avec des choses comme… il fait une pause et tapa sur sa tête, plissant son nez. Mais j'ai besoin d'admettre qu'elle a un cœur grand... comme toi.

-Quoi?

-Ne me fait pas le redire! Je veux vomir juste de dire ça. Marinette et toi, vous voulez valer bien l'une l'autre.

-Mais qu'en est-il d'Adrien et toi? Adrien as un grand cœur aussi. C'est pourquoi Marinette l'aime. Ou… une de les raisons vrai…

-Parce qu'il aime le chaos, rébellion! Il aime ne pas obéir son père, et j'aime ça! Je déteste les interdictions! Et Adrien aussi! C'est parfait!

-L'espirit de destruction. Dit-elle.

-Juste comme moi.

-Oui, je pense que Adrien est parfait pour toi aussi. Répondit-elle. _Et il peut t'aider à ne pas faire trop de difficulté. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il peut. _Et elle imaginait que si Marinette et Adrien étaient ensemble, ils seraient les plus forts des Ladybug et Chat Noir à ce jour. Ou, c'est possible, ils feraient plus de difficulté.

-Tu pense que Ladybug et Chat Noir peuvent être ensemble si Marinette arrêtes d'être si naïve? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas! Je ne pense pas à l'amour… tu me connais mieux que ça.

-Si seulement Adrien et Marinette pouvaient ouvrir leur yeux _un peu_! Je sais qu'ils sont des enfants mais...!

-Tikki, calmes-toi. Pense comme moi pour une fois.

-Et causer un catastrophe?

-Je ne suis pas _si_ terrible! Maintenant, écoutes-moi.J'ai une idée qui peut aider Ladybug et Chat Noir. Et avec ta frustration. Ne dis pas Marinette qu'Adrien est Chat Noir, tu sais que tu ne peux pas le faire. Tu peux peut-être aider Ladybug à passer plus de temp avec Chat Noir et peut-être qu'elle verra quelque chose? Cette fin de semaine essaye de lui dire qu'elle devrait essayer d'inviter Adrien à jouer au crochet avec elle. Suggéra-t-il.

-Hmm… Peut-être que si Ladybug et Chat Noir passent plus de temp avec l'autre ils verront qui est l'autre! Merci Plagg! Je devrais retourné chez Ladybug. Bonne nuit! Exclama-t-elle. Elle s'inclina avec les mains jointes, et fit un câlin Plagg.

-Tu me dois du fromage! Cria-t-il tandis qu'elle s'envolait. Quand elle arriva chez Marinette, elle trouva une petite ouverture dans la fenêtre. Elle vit Marinette dans son lit, encore endormi. La fille remua dans son sommeil.

-Adrien. Chuchota-t-elle. Tikki gloussa avec un sourire.

-Bonne nuit Marinette. Et elle se coucha sur son oreiller.


End file.
